


Applewhite Road-Chapter 1/?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: There are many folklores left untold in San Antonio. Jared and Jensen are about to find out just which one of them is true....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I love horror and always wanted to write a story involving The Donkey Lady and finally decided to do it here. Okay, a little insight about what inspired me to write this story. I am a native of San Antonio and there is so much folklore involving my home that I have always found interesting and would like to see come to life as motion pictures. Our stories vary from Midget Mansion, The Donkey Lady, The Banshee, etc... and now I would like to share one of them with you. So, please bare with me because as of now, my brain is sleep deprived so It may not be as descriptive as I would like it to be. But it will get better as the story moves on! So I hope you like it!;) Also, since I still don't know how to select multiple characters under the CHARACTERS section, they include: Jeffery Dean Morgan, Chad Murray/Tom Welling, Michael Rosenbaum, Steve Carlson, Christian Kane, Eric Kripke, and Jared and Jensen's respective families.

  
Author's notes: There are three versions to the origin of The Donkey Lady. This is the version of her story that I grew up with.  


* * *

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

San Antonio, TX

November 1950's

Applewhite Road

 

 

It was close to winter and the trees have already shed their leaves, the brightly colored foliage falling with a whisper onto the dirt road. Not too far down the road, a Chinese woman walked her donkey to the fields near her home to let the donkey graze. She lived in seclusion and never minded the towns folk dislike of her. She was foreign and therefore an outsider.

 

One day, a young boy came home, tears in his eyes and claimed the woman's donkey had bitten him. Outraged, the boy's father and several of his friends plotted to grab the donkey as the woman was walking it to the fields and rid of the defenseless creature as they see fit.

 

As planned, they waited in the woods and as the woman and her donkey approached they jumped out and tried to snatch the rope from the woman that was leading her donkey to the fields. As they fought for the rope, the donkey accidentally slipped and fell into the stream and drowned, all the while the women trying her best to jump in and save her beloved pet. But the men held her back, ignoring he pleas and tears of helplessness. As the men were walking away, the woman started throwing rocks at them. A rock hit one of the men knocking him unconscious and it was a mistake that had cost her her life.

 

The other men grabbed the woman and held her down as she struggled from their deathly grip. She watched with horror as the men pulled her now dead donkey from the stream and cut it in half with a butcher knife. As they dragged half of the carcass of her beloved pet, they held her down and somehow sliced her from head to groin in the same manner, her screams of agony reaching deaf ears. In their rage, they then began to sew her corpse together with a twine and needle one of them carried with them as a mockery of their victim's bond and laughed, their deed complete. Aware of what they have done, the men panicked and hurriedly threw the remains of the women and her donkey into the stream, watching them go under and drift away.

 

Her absence went disregarded by the town folk and they went about their daily routines, happy that she must have finally upped and moved. Unable to keep their crime a secret and tortured by guilt, the men involved explained to their loved ones of their plans to confess upon their return and made their way back to the location where they had dumped the woman’s body hoping to give her a proper burial. They were never seen again.

 

Since then, many who have ventured the path of Apple White Road have disappeared without a trace. As legend has it, if you disturb her place of death, she will appear to you in the form of a mutilated half donkey and half women, claiming your life where you will forever suffer with her in the depth of her watery grave.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

San Antonio, TX

Present Day

Somewhere by Applewhite Road

 

The two-story house sat on a lonely part of the neighborhood surrounded by a private brick wall, which has chipped and decayed from many years of neglect. Its structure too was slowly decaying and its door hung on its hinges, groaning in protest as a gust of wind made its entrance.

 

Jared grinned broadly as he pulled up in front of his new home and brushed his long bangs out of his hazel gaze, bright with pride. He then turned his attention to his best friend and frowned. Jensen had fallen asleep again and missed out on the beautiful scenery to get them here. Suddenly, a wicked plan crept into his mind and he smiled devilishly at Jensen’s oblivious resting form. He put his SUV into gear and drove forward, picking up speed towards a couple of trees up the road near the surrounding woods knowing fully well how to avoid an actual accident and glad he chose the last house on the block where nobody occupied.

 

“JENSEN, THE BRAKES WENT OUT! FUCK!!!” Jared cried in mock horror.

 

Jensen quickly lurched forward, eyes wide with dread and he shrieked in absolute panic as they headed for collusion and squeezed his eyes shut. When the impact never came, he opened his eyes slowly to see that the vehicle had stopped several feet away from their fate and suddenly, Jared was laughing deep and boisterous as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

 

“BITCH!” Jensen fumed climbing out of Jared’s Ford Explorer Limited and slamming the door, stomping away as far as he possibly could from the laughing mad man. Jared hastily climbed out of the drivers seat and swiftly followed pursuit.

 

“Jen, come on! I…” Jared rolled into another fit of laughter just by watching Jensen’s expression, his face pinched in anger. Jensen was not the best person to mess with, especially when you wake him up and in Jared’s case, almost scaring him to death.

 

“Just give me space Jared before I beat the hell out of you!” Jensen warned, his tone dangerous and Jared held up his palms in surrender, his laughter dying down to a mere chuckle.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how bad a joke it was and I’m sorry.” Jared then extended his hand, using his full on puppy pout to his advantage. “Truce?”

 

Jensen almost caved just by looking at those pouted lips and sad eyes, almost.

 

“Sorry buddy. This is war. So you better watch your back tonight and sleep with your eyes open.” Jensen challenged patting Jared on his shoulders and finally taking the time to observe his surroundings. When his eyes finally landed on the decaying house, he gave Jared a curious look.

 

“Please tell me that’s not the house you spent all your money on!” Jensen pleaded observing the area carefully hoping he missed something.

 

“Do you see other houses near by?” Jared countered making his way to the abandoned vehicle, Jensen following close behind.

 

“There’s no need to follow me man, we’re just up the street. Give the house a quick walk through while I park the car.” Jared suggested, preparing to climb behind the wheel.

 

“Whoa! You want me to go in there by myself? Hell no man! Have you seen the place?”

 

Jared paused halfway into the vehicle as he felt a smug smirk cross his lips. Was the mighty Jensen Ackles afraid? He then turned to Jensen who was eyeing the house wearily.

 

“Scared Ackles? What would Dean say?” Jared teased with pleasure. He was so glad he invited Jensen on this excursion with him otherwise he would have gone crazy with boredom. He loved winding the older man up.

 

Jensen didn’t grace him with a response instead punching him rather hard on his shoulder causing Jared to yelp in pain.

 

“OW! That hurt jerk!” He whined massaging his shoulder soothingly.

 

“Stop acting like a bitch then and I won’t treat you like one.” Jensen said over his shoulder with a satisfying grin heading down the street and onto the sidewalk towards the house. Jared pouted and closed the door irritably, his shoulder beginning to feel sore as he reversed the vehicle and did a U turn to park along side the house.

 

Jensen stood outside the iron gateway and took in the house before him. It definitely was eerie but Jensen just rationalized it was its current condition. Also adding on to the uneasiness was the weather making its surroundings ominous and lonely. He can smell the scent of the rain coming in and didn’t want to be around long enough to see the house in all its daunting glory.

 

“Well?”

 

Jensen jump startled from his thoughts and turned to face Jared’s lively face and relaxed immediately in his friend’s presence.

 

“Well what?” Jensen inquired tearing his gaze from those mesmerizing hazels and back to the house.

 

“Are you going in with me?” Jared asked excitedly moving in front of him to unlock the gate.

 

Jared opened the gate with ease and pushed it forward with a noisy screech. Jensen suddenly grabbed his arm, overwhelmed with an apprehension he couldn’t explain.

 

“You know Jay, it looks like its gonna start raining soon. We could continue this tomorrow when it’s not so dark. Besides, it has already been a long day and I just figured we could relax and put some sleep in while we’re at it. You know? Re-energize.” Jensen said as coolly as he could, not wanting Jared to detect his uneasy state.

 

Jared frowned again and looked from the house to Jensen.

 

“You don’t like the house?” He questioned despondently.

 

“No, it’s not that at all! I’m just tired and I’m not really up for exploring right now is all.” Jensen confirmed feeling a bit guilty for lying through his teeth. He didn’t know what it was about the house, but something didn’t sit right with him.

 

“Look Jen, I know the house doesn’t look its best right now. But once I remodel it, it’ll look amazing!” Jared beamed eyeing the house with regard.

 

“Why don’t you just buy a house that’s already ready instead of wasting more money on remodeling?” Jensen questioned, finally getting to the subject of “Why?”

 

“I don’t know man, since my split from Sandy I just needed something to call my own. I need to do something to keep my mind off things for a while and I thought this would be the perfect project to do that. And I was hoping you’d help me because I really need my best friend right now and who better to help me through this then you.”

 

Jensen was taken aback by Jared’s words and smiled fondly turning to the house and considering his options.

 

“Well, it’s gonna take a lot of work but I think it can be done.” Jensen confirmed after several minutes of silence. Jared grinned with ease and pulled Jensen into a suffocating bear hug.

 

“Thanks Jen.” Jared whispered in his ear almost seductively and Jensen shivered removing himself from Jared’s embrace.

 

“Yeah, but I’m still gonna get you back for earlier.” Jensen warned and Jared chuckled meekly. A vengeful Jensen is a intimidating Jensen.

 

“Bring it.” Jared challenged cockily as they made their way to the SUV, unaware of a young lady watching them closely from a safe distance.

 

As they pulled out and began driving away from Jared’s new residence, she stepped out from around the corner of the wall and stood before the house. Memories of that ill-fated night plaguing her mind and she turned her attention to the ground beneath her, suddenly nauseous. All around her shards of glass lay splayed on the dirt as she stared absently at the SOLD sign and felt tears stinging her eyes. She had no way of warning the new tenant or tenants of the terror the house held and the torture it will bring without them deeming her nuts.

 

The air suddenly felt cold around her and the familiar malevolent presence caused her heart to still with dread. She could hear the echo of hooves somewhere in the remoteness of the woods and she hurriedly headed down the street away from the sound. Soon, it will claim her life and she prayed that her death would be quick. Nothing, not even God, can save her.

 

TBC...

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
